Battle Scars
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Sesshomaru one day comes across a youkai child that eerily resembles to Naraku. Who is this child? and who is the mother? and how is she even still alive? This is a co-creation by myself and Wren210. Look her up!
1. Chapter 1: A child

I own nothing to do with Inuyasha.

Battle Scars chapter one: A child.

* * *

A young youkai child ran on a path on the border of the Southern and Western lands.

He had a big grin on his face.

Not a care in the world as he held five purple flowers in one hand.

"Mother will love these!" The young boy said to himself.

Of course he wasn't allowed this far from home. He just wanted to see his mother smile.

She always called him her light.

The reason why she was happy.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking close to the border of the West and South. He had to survey his lands.

It had been fifty years since Naraku's death. Maintaining the peace among the four lands was successful.

He still spoke with the half breed and the fox kit.

The monk, Slayer, and _His Rin_ had died of old age. They were humans after all.

Though they did have children. The slayer boy had mated his Rin. He died right after her.

They had one child. The monk and slayer had a pair of female twins and a boy. Though they had lost one of the twins in a demon attack on Edo.

Rin, her death was painful. But he wouldn't take back any second he had with her. She was the light in a dark world.

That left the miko, Kagome. Naraku had captured her while she was getting out of the well.

Yes, the half breed told him everything about the girl. That she was suppost to be the clay mikos reincarnation. Which he didn't believe for a second. The live girl was far more powerful. He knew that she was from 500 years in the future.

Of course, he didn't want to listen. But, the half breed had never cried in front of him. So, he listened to what he had to say.

The half breed wasn't able to save her.

She died because of Naraku. They knew because the beads had shattered. All hope was lost for the miko at that moment. There was no body of the miko's left behind.

Everyone mourned her. He'd even admit that the little miko was growing on him. They had become more friends than enemies.

Inuyasha despaired for years. After her death, he was never the same.

Sesshomaru shook those thoughts out of his head. It didn't matter anymore. They were dead.

Everything in his lands seemed perfect.

He thought too soon.

Sesshomaru caught a hauntingly familiar smell.

He didn't like it one bit.

A young _full youkai_ boy ran up the path towards the South. Sesshomaru was still in the woods.

He quickly hid behind a tree. Had the boy looked in his direction, he would've seen his white clothing.

The child had red eyes and long black hair.

Sesshomaru glared at the child.

Luckily the West and South had a peace treaty. Sesshomaru concealed his aura and masked his scent.

Then, he followed the boy to a secluded hut a few miles from the border.

When he saw the hut, it was very small. Hid well in the forest, Even in the daylight.

The boy ran up to a human woman with black hair. She wore miko clothing and had a bow and arrows on her back.

She didn't look a day over sixteen

Her scent was also familiar.

"Hikaru, Please don't stray too far. I have told you many times that it's not safe."

"I know mother, I'm so sorry. I wanted to give you these." He said holding up the flowers.

The boy came to the woman's hip.

The womans heart swelled with love so much that it could burst.

She smiled down kindly at her son.

"Thank you my light. They are very lov-" She paused mid sentence and looked in the newcomers direction.

She looked right at Sesshomau, even though she couldn't see him.

It had to be her.

Kagome.

"Son, Get behind me right now." She said as she drew an arrow.

Hikaru did as he was told.

"Come out! I know your there!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the brush.

Kagome gasped as she had her arrow aimed at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hikaru

I own nothing to do with Inuyasha.

Hikaru is an OC.

This story is a co-creation by myself and Wren210.

Look her up!

Battle Scars chapter 2: Hikaru.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?!"

They stood thirty feet from each other.

Kagome glared at him until she spoke with her arrow drawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Stay where you are. I will protect _him._ "

Sesshomaru silently eyed the woman in front of him.

He was still trying to wrap his head around how his brother's miko was alive and Naraku was dead.

He eyed the boy.

He was, without any shadow of a doubt Naraku's.

He was the spiting image of him. His scent was of Naraku and the Miko's.

Interesting.

Giving how innocent the boy seemed. She didn't have the boy by choice.

Then again, that was just an assumption.

"Miko, I mean no harm to the boy. I just want a word with you." He said.

Kagome glared.

She eyed Sesshomaru as she spoke to her son.

"Hikaru, go to the hut and shut the door. Don't leave until I come for you. Understand?" She asked her son.

Hikaru hugged his momma from behind.

"I can't leave you momma!" He said trying to put on a brave face. But the aura from this youkai in from of them was powerful.

"Hikaru, now." She said.

He released his mother.

"Okay Momma. Please be safe." He said as sprinted towards the hut and slammed the door behind him.

He was out of hearing range.

"So, what do you want?" She asked with her arrow still drew.

"Why does the boy look and smell like Naraku? Why are you not dead? The half breed's beads even shattered." He said.

"I was weak when Naraku took me. He had his way with me. He did everything torturous you could imagine. I managed to purify him. The jewel was reabsorbed into my body. After I defeated him, I ran off to recover. It took me a week to realize I was pregnant. After I learned that, I released Inuyasha from the beads. I couldn't take any chances and I couldn't destroy an innocent life just because of who his father was. He couldn't choose that." She paused looking into his eyes.

She felt tears whell up in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have never asked you for any favors. But please, just give him a chance. He is nothing like Naraku. Please." She eyed him.

Sesshomaru gave one nod.

"I want you and the boy to come back with me. Your safety will be insured." He said.

Luckily Kagome had a barrier around her hut and herself.

Sesshomaru couldn't get to Hikaru if he tried.

"How can I be sure? You and I both know that If Inuyasha finds out about the situation or Hikaru, it won't be good. Especially with him being the idiot he is. Unless he has matured considerably." She said.

"You have my word miko. As lord of the West." Sesshomaru paused.

"He is Inuyasha, he will never change. I will protect you both from him."

Kagome nodded.

"First, I want you to meet Hikaru." She said as she still held her arrow up.

He nodded.

With that Kagome lowered her weapon and turned to walk to the hut. Her barrier around her and her home was still up.

Sesshomau sensed it.

Sesshomaru's voice stopped her after afew steps.

"Everyone will be glad to see you are alive." He said.

He had to admit that he was even relieved to see that she was alive.

"Until they meet Hikaru." She said as she contiued to walk to get her son.

Minutes later Kagome walked back with Hikaru holding her hand and walking behind her.

Once they got five feet from Seshsomaru, Hikaru hid behind his momma's leg.

Sesshomaru eyed the boy.

Hikaru peeped his head around.

He was completely nervous.

Red met Amber.

Kagome still had her weapons, still uncomfortable around Sesshomaru.

"Are you-" Hikaru paused in fear as his knees shook in fear. But he held a straight face.

"Are you gonna hurt my momma?" He asked in a terrified tone.

Sesshomaru lightly kneeled in front of the boy.

He sensed the boys innocence. This boy was not acting. The boy also reacted out of fear. How was the boy even full youkai? The miko was human and Naraku was half demon.

He would find out sooner or later.

"No, I mean no harm to either of you. Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

"Hi-Hikaru. What is yours?" He asked.

Kagome spoke before Sesshomaru could.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru."

Hikaru nodded.

"Lord Ses-shoe-murru."

Kagome giggled as she looked at Seshsomaru, who had slight amusment in his eyes.

The boy looked him over for a moment.

He looked at the youkai.

He looked really dangerous. But he hadn't hurt his momma so he would give him a chance.

Hikaru scooted out so that Sesshomaru could see half of his body.

By this point Kagome's smile had faded. She had her guard up.

"I have never met another youkai before." He said as he continued to look at the youkai before him.

Ten minutes later Hikaru stepped from completely behind his mother. He still hugged her leg with one arm.

"H-How do you know my momma?" He asked.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome for a moment searching for an answer as to what the boy knew.

Kagome shocked her head.

Seshsomaru looked back at the boy.

"She was a friend to my brother." He asked.

Hikaru nodded.

"W-Were you friends with her? Friends are a good thing to have. At least that's what my momma said." He said.

"We were allies against one enemy." He said.

Kagome looked down at her son.

"T-That's good. I'm glad she had you on her side." He said.

He slowly stepped forward to touch his boa.

Sesshomaru let him.

'It's so fluffy.' Hikaru thought.

By this point, Kagome had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Her son was too trusting. But he was cautious.

Sesshomaru noticed the boy had claws as he lightly touched the boa he was wearing.

Damn, Rin and her daughter had him going soft.

He saw Kagome place her hand on the hilt of her sword once Hikaru got close to him.

She was just protecting her own.

Hikaru stepped back.

Kagome released her sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome started.

He looked up at her with the boy still in front of him.

"If you want us to go with you then it will have to be in the morning. Night is falling. You can either fly back to your castle or stay here. It's your choice. We also need to gather our things." She said.

"Wait, we get to go with you?!" Hikaru beamed.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he fully stood.

He eyed Kagome.

"If it is alright miko, I will stay." He said.

Kagome nodded.

With that, Hikaru ran towards the hut in excitement.

They had never had a visitor before.

He was so excited.

Kagome was the opposite.

She was anxious. She couldn't fully trust Sesshomaru.

This was going to be a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3: Lord Sess-shoe-murru

We own nothing to do with Inuyasha.

Hikaru is an OC.

This story is a co-creation between myself and Wren210.

Battle Scars Chapter 3: Lord Sess-shoe-murru

* * *

Hikaru skipped happily to the hut.

"Come on Momma! Let's go show our house to Lord Sess-uhhh." He stopped mid skip to look back at the two following behind him.

Kagome smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She corrected him trying to hold in a laugh.

Hikaru looked at the said youkai.

"I'm sorry if I was being rude. Your name is alittle hard to say." He said with a major blush of embarresment.

Sesshomaru eyed the boy as him and the miko slowly caught up at a walking pace.

"It is quite alright. You will catch on." He said.

Hikaru nodded as he turned and continued to skip the rest of the way towards the hut.

If Sesshomaru was being honest with himself, The boy reminded him of his Rin.

* * *

Once inside and settled, Hikaru looked up at Sesshomaru who had just walked through the door following his mother.

"Hey, I have a question." He said.

Sesshomaru looked down at the boy. Even Kagome had turned to listen.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hikaru smiled up at him.

"Are you my papa?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he nearly choked.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Baby," Kagome said getting Hikaru's attention.

Kagome kneeled down as Hikaru faced his momma.

"Remember? Your papa died a long time ago." She said.

Hikaru looked at his momma with a sad face.

"Sorry Momma. I forgot. Sorry if I hurt you by asking." He said.

Kagome leaned forward and hugged her son.

"No Baby, you didn't. It's okay I promise." She said.

Hikaru hugged his momma.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made eye contact.

Sesshomaru knew in that moment by the look in her eyes how much pain Naraku had caused her.

His intent was to break her.

He didn't fully succeed.

Had the boy acted just like his father it just might have broken the miko.

Having the child look like Naraku was a slap in the face.

But by this point, it did not seem to phase her.

Kagome pulled back and cupped her son's cheek.

"Let's go out to the garden. I need to get some stuff for stew. Okay?" She said.

"Okay Momma."

Kagome stood and turned to walk out of the back of the hut.

Hikaru grabbed Sesshpmarus sleeve.

Sesshomaru looked down at the boy.

"Come on!" He said.

Kagome looked at her son with a stern look.

"Hikaru, let him do his thing. Come on." Kagome said extending her hand out to her son.

Hikaru grined as he ran forward to hold her hand. They went out back.

* * *

After everyone had ate, including Seshsomaru. Kagome and Hikaru sat in the main room in the floor. He had his head in her lap as she played with his long wavy black hair.

Sesshomaru stood outside. Looking up in the sky. He didn't want to bother miko while she got her son to sleep. She insisted that he stay. He didn't.

He stood just inside the barrier. He could see it. It was light blue.

He stepped forward to step out of it. It moved with him.

Did the miko have intentions of protecting him as well?

Sesshomaru scoffed.

Was the miko serious?

He, Lord Sesshomaru, did not need protection from a miko.

With that Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the hut and stood just outside the mat.

He was making sure the boy was asleep before he entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can come in." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He moved the mat as he looked at the boy.

He had his head in the miko's lap.

His forearm was over his eyes as the miko looked down at him. She looked happy as she went back to quitely humming and playing with his hair.

He stepped in and moved to sit on the floor of the other side of room.

"Sorry, I know it's not much." Kagome whispered.

"It is of no consequence."

Kagome sat there silently playing with his hair.

She looked back up at Sesshomaru as she stopped humming. He had his head back and eyes closed.

She knew he wasn't asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She said.

He opened his eyes to look at her.

"What is it?"

Kagome looked back down at Hikaru and back to Sesshomaru.

"You followed him here. Did you not?"

"Hn."

"What did you think you would find?" She asked him.

"Last thing I would have assumed was to find you here." He paused.

"I knew it most likely was not that vile half breed. The child would have already been absorbed. Naraku was not so reckless."

"But to see you here and alive with that child, I was concerned as to the situation. The boy so far has proved to be genuine." He said.

Kagome nodded.

After ten minutes of just sitting there with Hikaru, Kagome started to nod off. Kagome woke right back up. It happened three times before Sesshomaru spoke.

"Miko," that caught her attention.

She looked at him

"Sleep. Both of you are safe. I will not harm either of you." He said.

Kagome nodded as she leaned her head back against the wall.

She dozed after she placed a barrier around herself and her son.

* * *

The next morning Kagome and Hikaru each packed a bag.

Sesshomaru stood outside the hut at the tree line. Where he was first discovered by Kagome.

Hikaru and Kagome had just walked out of the hut. As soon as Hikaru stepped out, he sprinted for Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sess-shoe-murru! I'm so excited! We get to go with you!" The boy said as he ran towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome jogged behind him to catch him.

Kagome lightly laughed as she approached.

"The trip up there would be good time for you to properly learn his name." Kaome said as she looked from Sesshomaru to Hikaru.

The boy blushed in embarresment.

He nodded. "Okay Momma."

With that, they were on there way to the Western castle.

Hikaru walked in between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

It would take a week to get there.


End file.
